


A Prolouge

by Rose Romola Lupin (Puritysan)



Series: The Werewolf Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellatrix is basically Pinky okay, But there is an asshole named Tom Riddle who thinks he's fucking Brain from Pinky and the Brain, Draco is gay, Draco's redemption, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fenrir isn't so bad, Gay, Gay Characters, It's a goddamn fix it fic, Lemon, Lesbian, Lesbian Characters, Lumione - Freeform, Lyall Lupin is a fucking monster, M/M, Multi, Nagini is a sweetheart, One may be the imposter, Original Characters are AMONG US, Polyamory, Polyamourus Characters, Rated for future smut, Remadora, Remus Lupin is a demisexual angsty diasaster and i fucking love him, Ronks, Severus' Redemption, Sirius and James were assholes, Smut, Snager, dramione - Freeform, longfic, slowburn, snamione, there is no Voldemort, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puritysan/pseuds/Rose%20Romola%20Lupin
Summary: If you like Snamione, please consider this fic.
Series: The Werewolf Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037286





	1. Introduction and Authors Note

The Werewolf Chronicles is Harry Potters tale told in other people's eyes. The same events will still happen, but others will be added, some will not even happen at all, showing the experiences that the other students have while Harry's off saving the world.

I am glad you took interest and beg you to hang in with me. Please enjoy yourself. Feel free to comment and suggest at will, as I'm always open minded.

 **This does contain spoilers**. If you have not read the entire series. _It's been over 20 years, what are you doing at this point??_

Harry Potter is copyrighted to J.K Rowling. I don't own it. I'm not claiming I do. So don't sue.

 **The Following Characters are of their own** :

  * Rose Romola Lupin, Noah Jayden Alcott © to myself
  * Jerimaiah Lestrange © my beautiful girlfriend ;)



This will be updated on occasion.

Chapters will be posted in 100+ word drabbles, because writing 10,000 word chapters is tiring.


	2. Perfectly Normal

Mr and Mrs Lupin were proud to say they were a perfectly normal wizarding family, thank you very much. They were the last people to think they, and much less their children, would be involved in anything that would tear them apart, or lead to death, or even the Dark Lord himself.

Mr Lyall Lupin was world-renowned authority on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions and was a high member in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He also earned many accolades during his time as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted as a Ravenclaw.

Mrs Hope Lupin was a Muggle woman Mr Lupin met during an expedition to a remote Welsh woodland to investigate reports of a fierce Boggart. Hope had managed to fall into the Boggart’s trap and had screamed, alerting Lyall to her. They were married soon after, and a year later, Hope gave birth to twins: Remus John Lupin and Rose Romola Lupin…


	3. Lovely Littles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiles.

Remus was brighter than the day, just like his father. Learned his letters and numbers, his first words, probably faster than any child Hope knew. He was a happy child, loving to play, run and explore.

Rose was a bit more on the quiet side, most like her mother. But she was a proud, brave sort of girl, following along behind her brother, and would instantly alert her parents to anything one awry.

Rose and Remus both enjoyed their mother’s hot chocolate on cold days. They charmed their teachers with their personalities and wit. Each holiday the twins shared was met with joy and fun.

They grew up with smiles on their faces every day, and the twins grew up to be quite close, one was not found with out the other trailing close behind.


End file.
